


party pt 1

by bananagamma



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drugs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagamma/pseuds/bananagamma
Summary: triss and yen go to a yacht party.





	1. Chapter 1

yen breathed down her neck, the sudden warmth made triss' hair stand up. "i cant hear them anymore" triss squirmed around and shot her finger to her lips. this dared yen to push closer- to peek through the crevice. they were on a yacht party and found an empty balcony to smoke on. unfortunately they had to hide in the nearest closet when security was making rounds- its been 5 minutes since then and they were lounging in the room for a little too long. it was getting hot, and they were already in too deep to come out now. triss shoved yen away from her.

"please yen its too hot in here" she barely whispered. even in the low light, yen could still see her blush. this made her smirk and push up on her even more. 

"what? i wanna see what we're dealing with" triss retaliated and hit her back on the wall a little too hard. her eyes closed and she held her breath in order to hear any footsteps charging their way. but none came she released her breath in relief only to let it be caught in her throat when she felt a wet tongue on her exposed neck. she froze long enough for yen to grab her wrists and hold them against the wall.

"you're gunna get us caught" she managed to choke out. yen moved her lips to triss' ear-

"then dont make another sound" her cold hands slid from her wrists to her thighs. sliding up and under her crop top to squeeze her breasts. she moaned and grabbed yens shoulders to pull her closer. she kissed yen passionately. yen hugged triss back, keeping up with the pace. but all kissing stopped when a group of 3 party goers noisely passed the closet to the balcony they went to. 

she held yens face in both hands. yen was pouting and triss squished her face. 

"just wait until after the party?" triss offered.

"i cant wait" she became serious and pulled back. "ive been alone for no reason. with you just an arms length away while i wasted my time with-" triss let go.

"yenna i really don't wanna get into this again-" yen turned around. dark curls hitting the others face. she was confused at her behavior, but all the pity flew away when she saw yen shake with a stifled giggle. and turned her around just in time to see her pull out a flask. "Bitch!" triss laughed and grabbed the flask and helped herself. 

"your so cute" yen cooed. triss handed back the flask trying to look betrayed. "come here" yen held out her arms "im sorry" 

"you always sorry. dont joke about that shit. its over" her arms crossed- triss rejected the hug. she looked back out the door reminded that they were still in the tight closet. "we should get back before people figure out we dipped" yens arms noisely fell to her sides. 

"fine" she rolled her eyes and opened the door a little wider- one foot out the door. 

"the coast is clear- lets boot it" she turned to yen- drinking from the flask. "fucking seriously?!... lets go!" triss yanked her out but had to hold her up to catch her balance. yen laughing all the way to the hallway. triss couldnt help but laugh too. triss watched yen for a minute with a smile. watching her try to hide just how drunk she was. 

they followed the loud music back to the party. 

"done pregaming?" triss arched her eyebrow while yen fixed her earring. 

"wheres my phone?" yen asked herself, looked around, and saw that triss heard her. uh oh. she scratched her head nervously upon seeing triss' arms crossed and her seriously dangerous face shooting her a look.

"did you lose your phone? again?!" triss asked. 

"we can look for it later!" 

"no way, what if-" yen cut her off and grabbed her arm. 

"then stay with me the whole time, and dont lose your phone" she laughed. and pulled triss into the fray.


	2. party pt 2

yen didnt look like she was paying attention to the conversation she was in. triss watched her from the bar. she needed a breather from the group of extroverted narcissists and thier sly mind games and wondered if her insecurity was getting her too wound up. at least she was a quick learner and fit right in with almost everyone- fit in wasnt right- maybe she was just being tolerated since yens impulse decisions are hardly challenged by anyone. when thier eyes met, triss let herself be caught lounging and made no attempt to return with the promised drinks. yen excused herself- making her way to the bar to triss. 

"yes?" yen asked. 

"what? i didnt say anything" 

"you looked like you wanted me to come over here… urgently" she tried to sound serious. triss rolled her eyes and turned around to rest her elbow on the table "you said youd be right back, left me all alone" 

"you just cant seem to spend a second without me. yenna im worried you might be smitten" yen sat next to her and held her cheek in her palm. still looking at triss. she was about to say something. before being interupted. 

"Triss merigold- the devil herself!" phillipa and her possé immediately filled the void left by the previous group. phillipa and triss were close back in the day- but triss felt that she resented her since she was accepted into the exclusive secret society that phil wanted to join all her life. 

 

"phillipa! its been so long." phillipa sure loved to stir things up, and loved grating her especially. 

"then let me buy us a round!" yen liked her spirit, but showed no interest at first because of the uneasiness coming from triss. yen was eventually gaining everyones attention. it did make triss a little jealous to see everyone competing for her attention. as the group got more comfortable and drunk around eachother phillipa got bolder. making sure to converse with and corner triss' current endeavour when she had the chance. finally catching yen alone she crept up from behind her chair.

"wow- your waist is so skinny" her hands pressed and went around to her stomach. she only had to wait a split second before she sensed triss glance thier way. just a glance, then triss immediately dove into an active conversation about chemistry with margarita trying not to give phillipa the sense that she was successfully under her skin. trying really hard. phil already knew that she had her attention though. but yennifers was elsewhere. 

"haha sorry what did you say?" she genuinely asked and turned her head. phil smirked and got closer. until her face was resting on her shoulder. both her hands searching her body.

"I said that you're really hot" yen turned her head away "and you smell so good" phillipa felt her up and talked in her ear. "i wanna see what you can do" yen pinched both of phils cheeks in one hand and pulled it closer. she was surprised, and pleased, to see yen respond so quickly. phillipa closed her eyes automatically when yens got close- her eyes looking right through her and their lips were almost touching. phillipa held her breath and stood there waiting for a connection. but all she felt was the cold hand letting go of her face and yen pulling back 

"i dont think you have it in you" she walked away flipping her hair and leaving phillipa with quite the impression. 


End file.
